daddy_yankeefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mix Rap 1
Mix Rap 1 escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Coming from the shadow of the island We are Winchester Yankee and Nas Escobar Pablo What's up pa? What's up pa? Keep it raw for ya No doubt PR check it 30 a 30 M60 metras Es letal Violenta Alimenta el mental de toda mi gente completa Fundamenta es mi letra Representa el instrumental Rapida lenta Winchester inventa en los noventa Lírica respuestas para preguntas que no contestan Como el misterio de cuando suenen la trompeta 666 sera la marcha de la bestia Directo para tu frente o a tu mano derecha El infierno sobre la tierra Socio que decía que en las calles tenia el jugo Para a cualquier gatillo darle Decía Yankee siempre viviré mi vida en grande Con tanta guillaera ahora copera con los federales Se dejo llevar por la maldad el chico en todo momento La envidia Gatillo Demonios que andan sueltos Tienen ojos y no miran como si tuvieran un vendaje Nadie podrá cerrar mis ojos espirituales Es para el gatillero que solo piensa en maltilleo Capea un pal de sacos para picharle al nebuleo De momento se siente que lo pueden cojer dormido Tiene que estar alerta asi que le mete al perico De momento siente una persecución enorme No lo aguanta Corre y baja con la labores Entonces empieza el problema cuando le sueltan el fulete Lo patea el rifle la misma historia al inocente Y recuerdo las palabras de quien me tuvo en su vientre Tu futuro depende de la siembra de tu sobra Cada cual es responsable de su cosecha y la persona Que siembra el gatillo su fruto sera la muerte Espada muere al que también espada hiere Impacta y mata Lírica intocable intacta No tengo enemigos El único es el Satan Canta cosa que no sea lata lata Quien es el ganster Eres guasa guasa guasa Yeah ya'll know the dilly Ya know the dilly When the cops get pilly For really check the drilly Yo Ride expeditions Diamonds New York's finest Large gods see the god Nas is timeless Mac official black pistol rap hit you Much love to Puerto Rico We rolling with you Winchester here to bless you 97 big Nas love out to PR And we out like that Keep the gat's cock back Winchester and Nas On the rise baby PR to QB word up Let's describe a certain beat Beat Beat Beat Manos arriba todo el mundo Comienza el 30 30 No soy un novato Yo vengo de los 80 Las veces que aplaste enemigos Ya perdi la cuenta Personas envidiosas a mi corillo no entran Me rio cuando me tiran Y se guillan de lunaticos Sabiendo que este Tempo era mi fanático Para mi matarlo es un cosa muy normal Aunque me quieran ver muerto todos en mi funeral Así que piensa pai bien antes de escribir un párrafo Recuerda todas las veces que yo te di un autógrafo Ya estoy cansao de tu hijo dialecto Parece que a ti te rociaron con spray de muerto Tu lírica pandora ya me da dolor de casco Y hablas mas mierda que un espericai bajando el taco Jajaja Ah no modo off Bua Quiera lo que quiera Si quiere la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Quiera lo que quiera Si quiere la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Quiera lo que quiera Si quiere la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Quiera lo que quiera Si quiere la guerra Tu mismo te entierras Tu cuerpo en el suelo La sangre en la tierra Yau Vente tu pa aca Pendejo Medio idiota Pendejo Medio idiota Pendejo Medio idiota Pendejo Medio idiota Vamos pa la rumba Dale pa lante Winchester Juan alemania y Pedro Navarro Winchester Ahora la saga estallo Precaución Donacion Voy conquistando los países como Cristobal Colon Leyendo en esta música como Oscar de León El sonero mayor Winchester Yankee su servidor Folclórico típica mi música acompañada De la acústica mas básica que la sinfónica Palabras únicas cuando navego en los versículos Dramática poética Combinada en el articulo de la via guardia Escuela representa Donde vivo hasta la muerte de Ismael Rivera No busques forma ni camino No existe la manera de pararme Yo Mi mente persevera Y se acelera el show Despacio como el flow Pa hacerlo real hijo mio Pa hacerlo real hijo mio El viejo gato piar Winchester Yankee Esta noche When the flow Nelson Yo papa